Cinders To Ash
by Psychostar Of ThunderClan
Summary: This will tell the very unknown love of Ashfur and Cinderheart, and how things that a bad turn at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Pale moonlight shone on the forest as a pale gray tom stalked though the undergrowth. Making sure the wind was carrying his scent he moved foreword. The tom's ear twitched as he heard the squeak of a mouse making it's way across the forest floor looking for seeds. Gathering the muscles in his hind legs the pale tom jump, sinking his claws into his pray. Picking up the mouse the tom made his way back to a hollow made of stone walls. The toms dark blue gazes found the cat on guard. A dark brown tabby tom, and the gray tom's former mentor.

"Looks like the pray is starting to come back." The dark brown tom said, it has been a hard leaf-bare.

"That just means that new-leaf is on it's way. StarClan knows the clan needs it." The pale tom replayed around the mouse in his jaws.

The toms nodded then the pale gray one padded over to a small pile of fresh-kill, well walking he saw the tabby pelt of Cinderpaw. She was a lively apprentice and the pale tom couldn't help but smile as she ran up to him.

"Hey Ashfur!" The apprentice smiled, her blue eyes glowing as she gazed into Ashfur's dark blue eyes.

"Good morning Cinderpaw, do you have a dawn patrol to join?" Ashfur asked.

"No, I was wondering if Cloudtail and I could join you and Lionpaw with traning." Cinderpaw asked.

"Well that would be up to Cloudtail to." Ashfur purred, the pale warrior wasn't sure why this apprentice made him feel the way he did. It was almost like the times he was with Squirrelflight, his heart would skip a beat and he felt like he was floating.

"Alright! I'll go ask him!" Cinderpaw announced as she ran over to the warriors den.

Ashfur sighed, he hadn't been up that late but he knew he needed to go wake Lionpaw up soon. He was to show the olden tom a few new battle moves, but traning Lionpaw wasn't always something Ashfur looked foreword to. The pale gray tom always seen Squirrelflight when he looked at Lionpaw. Shaking his head to get ride of the thoughts Ashfur then slowly made his way to the apprentice's den.

"Lionpaw!" He called poking his head in the den opening.

* * *

**Here we go! News story! Anyway this is a parining that a friend got me into, and yeah XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The golden apprentice lifted his head, he eyes still held a sleepy look as if he had not sleepted well though the night. Ashfur sighed, Lionpaw had been like this for almost a moon.

"Time for training." Ashfur called as Lionpaw got to his paws.

The golden tabby nodded then Ashfur seen Cloudtail talking to his apprentice and soon made his way over to join them. Cinderpaw's eyes where glowing so Ashfur guessed it was something good. The pale gray tom slowly made his way over to his friend and his apprentice, the gray tabby's blue eyes where glowing as she saw Ashfur.

"So what did you have in mind for training?" The snowy white warrior asked.

"I thought we just go over a few fighting and hunting moves, after all Cinderpaw is close to getting her warrior name." Ashfur asnwered then the four stared to make their way to the training hollow.

The four started with some new battle moves, and reviewing some older battle moves. Cinderpaw did great and so did Lionpaw, even thought the golden tabby tom was still a young apprentice he would become a great warrior. When it became sun-high they stopped and Ashfur sent Lionpaw back to camp, Cloudtail followed but Cinderpaw stayed behind. The gray tabby she-cat rubbed her muzzle against the pale gray tom's cheek.

"Your a great warrior and mentor for Lionpaw." The gray tabby smiled at the older warrior.

"Thank you." Ashfur felt he's ears grow hot.

"Do you think you could give me some training?" The gray tabby she-cat asked.

"Sure." Ashfur smiled.

**(Time Leap)**

It had been almost a moon since Cinderpaw had asked for his help. They had gone out almost everyday and Ashfur would show her some hunting moves, but as well he would also had to train Lionpaw. But Cinderpaw had been injured, she was helping Mousepaw get down from a tree when she fell. The gray tabby she-cat had broken her leg and was now in the medicine cat's den. Jaypaw and Leafpool where working hard on the she-cat's broken leg. Ashfur would go to see her every know and then to see how she was doing, Cinderpaw's mother Sorreltail would see her whenever she could and Cinderpaw's littermates Poppypaw and Honeypaw would see her to. The new ThunderClan warrior, Millie was sharing a mouse with her mate Graystripe. Ashfur was talking with his best friend Whitewing, pay no mind to Squirrelflight who was speaking with her kit Hollypaw.

* * *

**Hehehe, anyway this is gonna be fun XD**


End file.
